Not Applicable
This invention is related to the fairing process, specifically used to produce even and smooth surfaces on boats and yachts.
Fairing is a term used to define the process of applying a compound which acts as a filler to the surface of a yacht or other structures with the objective of producing an even smooth, and consistent surface that follows the shape of the structure. Fairing is necessary due to the warping and distortion caused by welding and fabrication during construction. Composite structures also have distortion and recesses caused by poor molds, and from the joining of molded pieces. Also the paint that is applied as a finish coating on the surface is usually a high gloss paint and any imperfections or recesses that are not filled on these surfaces will be clearly visible after this finish coating is applied. The present method of fairing is to apply the filler on the surface to be faired using a straight edge. A straight edge is usually made of metal or any material that can provide a sturdy and yet flexible edge which tends to be straight The straight edge is then moved over the filler on the area to be faired with the desired results being a consistently smooth and even surface. The principle is similar to the use of a putty knife, but on a much larger scale.
The ideal situation would be to be able to fill the largest area possible at one time. Unfortunately this is limited by the present method of fairing. Normally straight edges are an approximate maximum length of 18 ft. One of the problems with using a straight edge of this length or longer is that it will not remain rigid and yet flexible enough to bend to the shape of the surface. Straight edges of this length also have the tendency to be pushed out by the filler due to the density of the filler; thus, causing the filled area to be convex. In certain areas where the curvature is minimal it would be possible to use a longer straight edge, but the straight edge would be awkward, bulky, and heavy. Manufacturing such a straight edge would be impractical due to the numerous areas that have different curvature and shape; thus, different degrees of rigidness and flexibility would be required.
The main disadvantage with the present process is the inability to apply the filler accurately due to the uneveness of the surface. The high or protruding areas on the surface are used as a guide to push against when moving the straight edge over the filler on the surface. As a rule these high areas are not uniform; therefore, the high areas do not act as a desirable guide to push the straight edge against. The result is an uneven surface that will require numerous applications of filler and extensive sanding as well to produce a consistently even and smooth surface. The area will also need to be filled vertically as well as horizontally.
Some recessed areas can reach lengths of 40 ft. or more and with a depth of 4 in. or more. This situation represents an inability to fill or check the recessed areas accurately. Repeated filling and extensive sanding will be necessary requiring much knowledge and experience in fairing.
In accordance with the present invention is a system with devices that will form guide strips made of the same filler, which will be used to fair the surface. These guide strips made of filler will provide accurate guides for the straight edge to rest on while moving over the filler that is applied between the guide strips. These guide strips will lay horizontally so that the straight edge can be placed vertically and moved horizontally over the filler; thus, eliminating the need for a lengthy straight edge. In some situations where it would be more advantageous to fill vertically the guide strips may be formed vertically for vertical guided movement of the straight edge.
The objective of my invention is to produce a system with devices that is efficient and applicable to various surfaces for the purpose of fairing surfaces. Accordingly several objects and advantages of my invention are:
A) would be inexpensive to implement;
B) would substantially reduce the amount of time required to fair surfaces;
C) would enable the worker to know where and how much filler to apply; therefore, eliminating wastage of filler;
D) would enable the worker to apply the filler evenly and accurately; thus reducing the amount of time used for sanding, and the amount of sandpaper consumed;
E) would simplify the fairing process; therefore, reducing the number of skilled workers required; and
F) would be applicable to numerous shapes and curvatures.
These and other objects and advantages from my invention will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.